


Weather Forecast for Sussex: Very Heavy Snowfall

by MarchinAugusta



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Seasonal Fucking Cheer 2016 Ficathon, not-really-a-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchinAugusta/pseuds/MarchinAugusta
Summary: Seasonal Fucking Cheer 2016 Ficathon, prompt nr. 12 "Being snowed in with me: Good or Bad?"This is not really a fic, but yet it is my first fic ever.





	

Something Sherlock made after hearing the radio weather forecast just couple of hours before he and John were leaving for Sussex for the winter holidays, a spreadsheet of pros and cons, good and bad.


End file.
